


It Is Over

by Serenity1



Series: Tony Is Mine [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Tony and Vision break up.





	It Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Marvel.
> 
> I don't have any beta so all mistakes are my own. I haven't written a Marvel story for awhile and I hope you like it. 
> 
> You should read the previous two stories before reading this one, it will make more sense. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \----------

"It isn't my fault, Tony!" Vision exclaims as he and Tony Stark were in the new Avengers building. The both of them were arguing as Tony apparently saw the heated kiss of Vision and Scarlet Witch (Wanda) on social media. 

"You could have stopped her, why didn't you?" Tony asked as he went to his computer desk.

"If I did, news reporters will be hounding us on why I did such a thing," Vision replied.

The computer was booted on as Tony googled the latest news article to show to Vision:

Is Romance Blooming Among The Avengers?

What Does The Avengers Think Of This Couple?

Is This Going To Be A Distraction For The Avengers?

More and more articles as Tony glares at Vision who sighed. "What about you and that….boy, Tony? Is it true that you're his sugar daddy?" He asked boldly.

Tony stares shocked as Vision came over to show him the articles of him and Peter Parker:

Tony Stark And This Unknown Boy Goes Shopping In Tag Heuer! 

Is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Broke Up? Does Pepper Know About This…..Child?

Who Is This Child? Why Is He So Important To Tony Stark? 

"I believe we may not be compatible to one another anymore, Vision," Tony says slowly.

"We still have a chance, Tony. I'll explain to Wanda that that was a mistake, I'm sure you'll do the same," Vision said as he didn't want to end things with Tony.

Why couldn't it be simple? He had been having a secret affair with Peter behind Vision's back for a few months now. Why couldn't he have both? "I…..I don't think I can," Tony stammers.

"Tell me something, Tony, when was the last time you had sex……"

"Last Sunday," Tony said quickly not letting Vision finished his question.

"……with me," Vision finished slowly.

There was silenced between the two as Tony fidgeted on where he stood. Who did he loved more: Peter or Vision?

Vision understood the silence as he nodded, "Well, it looks like you've made up your choice. I wonder how the media will react to this relationship," he said.

"Is that a threat? Cause Wanda is a child, is she not?" Tony snapped angrily.

"To our eyes, that is. For the media, they think she's an adult, but when it comes down to Parker…."

"The media could fuck themselves cause Tony here is a rich, ass billionaire," a voice said startling the two.

They both turned and saw Happy Hogen entering the room. "What are you doing here, Happy?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Banner and Mr. Rogers are coming up," Happy replies.

"It's best if I leave," Vision said and he left before Tony could say anything else.

\--------

"I can't believe you were fucking right, Banner," Tony said as he, Bruce and Steve were in Tony's office discussing on what just happened.

Bruce sighed as he wanted to go over there to hugged the man to comfort him but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "I didn't want to be right, Tony. I wanted you to be happy," he said.

"Yeah, well…." Tony says shrugging.

"Are you happy with this kid, Tony? I hate to say this, but I do agree on some of the things Vision is saying. You can get arrested," Steve said worriedly.

"Our relationship is in secrecy, it has been for months," Tony said.

"What if Vision will tell?" Steve asked.

Tony shook his head, "He won't tell. He hates me like you did before, but he does needs us," he said.

"When do we meet him? Is he part of the Avengers?" Bruce asked intrigued.

"Sort of….." Tony replies making both Steve and Bruce confused.

\---------

Tony was pounding Peter Parker from behind as the two were having anal sex in Peter's apartment. Aunt May was out as it was the weekend, he didn't care if Peter's neighbors hear them.

Peter was moaning uncontrollably as neither had sex for almost a week. He misses the large cock that would fill him up with the cum of his lover. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes…..!" Peter cries out as Tony hits that sweet spot over and over again.

Sweat dribbles down on Tony's face as he hammers through the tight ass. It didn't took long for either Tony and Peter to orgasm right there.

Peter slumps down on the bed as Tony's cock was still within him. Tony leans down to kiss his sweaty back as Peter catches his breath. Peter chuckles, "I may need to tell Aunt May we need to move," he said.

Tony pulls out slowly making Peter winced. It really was a tight fit even how many times they had sex as Tony was the first one who made Peter lose his virginity. He whimpered as the feeling of the cock wasn't there anymore.

Tony lays down beside him and cuddles. He would die of embarrassment if the others sees him like this. "Just say the word and I'll buy you an apartment near the new building," he said.

Peter smiles as he cranks his head to look at Tony, the two kissed passionately as Peter broke the kiss a minute later. "You know I don't want you to buy lavish things for us, Tony, it just doesn't feel right," he said.

Tony nodded as he let his hand wonder to Peter's buttocks to caress them. "When do you want to meet the Avengers, baby? You haven't properly introduced yourself yet," he said as he thought on how they would react on who is Spiderman, especially Vision. 

Peter moaned at the touch, "Um, next weekend….?" He suggested as he groaned when he felt Tony kissing his neck.

"I'll make the arrangements, babe, don't worry about it. For now, I want you sucking my cock and making it clean," Tony whispers.

Peter nodded as he rearranges himself from Tony and he went down on the bed to be between the legs of his lover. He licked his lips as he looks up at Tony with lustful eyes before looking down as he begun to lick the cock that was in front of him.

Tony groans as he put his hand on top of Peter's head as he felt Peter's talented tongue and mouth. He had chosen Peter to be the one for him and he didn't care on what either Vision or even Pepper would say, he was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> This story takes place after Captain America Civil War & Spiderman Homecoming, but prior from Avengers Infinity War.
> 
> How was the story, yay or nay? My first story in writing a Peter/Tony one shot.


End file.
